


And Then There Was One

by angxldust



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, ageish au I got going on, possible Tim Drake?, rated T for Jason's mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxldust/pseuds/angxldust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just a kid. A stupid street kid that didn't know nothin' bout how a real family was supposed to act and maybe it should just be kept that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was One

It was probably the sound of footsteps that woke him out of his sleep. The loud thuds of feet approaching the room in which he inhabited jolted him out of his sleep into a frantic panic. There had to be about 2 pairs of heavy footsteps he heard or maybe just one and he was too out of it to tell. Wiping the cold out of his eyes, Jason quickly got him and grabbed the nearest weapon close to him – a crowbar. It was his only weapon whenever things such as this happened and it happened quiet often in the neighborhood he lived in.

“Some folks said that this buildin’ is rich with supplies.” A voice bellowed from somewhere down the hall.

 _Shit_ , he thought, he needed to hide. It was already almost pitch black outside other than the small amount of light that the moon let in. He took that opportunity to run to the nearest corner of his disastrous room and stand still. He’ll hide there and then sneak up on them with his crowbar knocking them right out. That’ll teach them to try and infiltrate his place or more like an abandon, trashy apartment building he decided to crash in that had no heat, water or even solid walls or floors but he was intent on calling it his own. For as long as he could remember he was the only one who stayed there minus the rats that he occasionally had to fend off but other than that no one knew this place was occupied. Maybe that was the mistake he made, he should have let others know that this place was his and his alone and after today they’d get the message. There will always be one thing he knew for sure and that was that Jason Todd always stood his ground; running away was foreign to him.

As he stood in the shadows, waiting patiently for the intruders to enter, he held his weapon close to his chest. His heart was beating so loud he could swear anyone from a mile away could probably hear it; he was scared, granted anyone would be but this was probably two extremely large human beings. He couldn’t fend them off, but he was going to anyways; that was just his shtick.

The two heavyweights walked into the room and far enough that Jason could see that they were unarmed and seemed relatively like the junkies he saw around Crime Alley – one lanky and tall while the other was a bit more built but still looked strung up on some type of drug – easy picking. This gave him much more confidence as he watched them scan around until they spotted the blankets and books that sat smack in the middle of the room. The lanky one eyed the other who huffed out an order for him to gather whatever they could find.

“We’ll just pawn ‘em.” He proclaimed as he took the small analog clock from the windowsill and was about to turn around when Jason decided to attack.

It took all of his strength to pull off the swing that he did but it still wasn’t enough. All it really did was make the built man yelp in pain then turn around swiftly to gaze upon him in rage.

“You fucking, piece of shit.” He grabbed Jason by the arm and held him up so that they were aft eye level.

At only 8, Jason wasn’t as large and well fed as most kids his age. He had enough meat on his body that prevented him from dying so early on so the fact that they could left him up so easily didn’t bother him. What really bothered him was that the craziness in this guy’s eyes had to be from recent drug intact he knew, had seen it in his own parents eyes many times before. The lanky fellow stocked over to his partner and started to laugh when he saw the frantic look on Jason’s face. This was not at all going according to plan and it was plastered on his face so perfectly that his enemy could use that to their advantage; he had to think fast or his was going to end up dead right here in his own territory.

Jason started to wiggle in his grip, “put me down you big goof!”

He screamed, failing about as much as he could as the two men just laughed at him as if he was the most entertaining little thing in the world.

“The kid assaults me and thinks imma let him down, it’s hilarious.” The built guy barked out in laughter making the lanky man join in, holding Jason’s belongings close to his chest.

He had to think fast.

“I said put me down!” He yelled right before aiming for the man chin but instead kicking him square in the neck making the man drop him to put his hand to his neck.

Good thing Jason found decent enough shoes or he would’ve been meeting a deadly fate if that didn’t work out. While both men were preoccupied trying to figure out what just happened, Jason grasped the crowbar in his hand and – finding no better solution – began to run out of the door. If he would have stayed, unfortunately they would have killed him and seeing as they were strung up on whatever drug was out there, he didn’t want to take his chances on fighting basically super humans. As he quickly ran down the stairs two-by-two he could hear the two men scurrying out of the room, screaming and shouting, calling him every name in the book as if he wasn’t used to it already. Ironically he continued to run for his life, dashing straight out of the door of the place he resided out onto the streets all while he could still hear the voice of tweedledee and tweedledum making him smile in appreciation.

Jason looked back to see them not even close to catching up to him which gave him the opportunity to try and make his little chase a bit fun for them. As he rounded a corner, he spotted a fire escape in which he began to climb, faster and faster till he could hear their obnoxiously heavy steps trying to keep up with him.

“You can’t catch me you fuckers!” He yelled back as he made his way the ladder that brought him onto the roof. A few growls of anger occupied the footsteps that slammed down with mighty strength.

He stepped back a few steps to make sure he still heard them coming but then what next? He was on the roof, yeah, but how would he get away from them from there? Maybe he could fight em some more? Yeah, he’ll just have to fight these suckers till the supplies in their bloodstream stopped uppin’ their strength. He stepped back a few more steps to give himself room to prepare and to get some safety room between him and the upcoming threat when he felt his back hit something hard.

“Hey there, kid. Need some help?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I was like thinking of making this a thing because I just love writing little Jason.


End file.
